Multimedia streaming applications, also known as continuous media applications, have become increasingly popular. Multimedia streaming applications may comprise time-sensitive (media) streaming applications and non-time-sensitive (media) streaming applications. Time-sensitive (media) streaming applications such as video conferencing, online TV and VoIP may be utilized to deliver time-sensitive or live media. Non-time-sensitive (media) streaming applications such as video on demand, video downloading and picture-in-picture streaming may stream pre-recorded continuous media data or content stored on so called media servers. Multimedia streaming applications may run on a wide range of consumer electronic devices, ranging from set-top boxes to PDAs and mobile phones, to receive services such as Cable-Television (CATV), and/or Internet Protocol television (IPTV) offered by service providers.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.